Cohabitation douloureuse
by Nahira Unsho
Summary: Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet sont mariés et ont un fils appelé Percy. Leur couple vécu en harmonies pendant de longues années avant de subitement tourner à la catastrophe... Percy n'arrive plus a vivre ce quotidien devenu malsain... - /!\ Violence conjugale


**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment, et cette histoire est complètement indépendante de leurs vies respectives. Seuls l'histoire et Percy m'appartiennent.

 **RATTING** : T car présence de violence conjugale

 _Bonjoir~ Ca fait super longtemps que je n'ai plus posté d'OS, voilà que j'y remédie~ J'ai eu cette idée en regardant une vidéo de « Fashion Tatia », alors que j'étais assez fatiguée pour avoir envie d'en faire une histoire xD Je l'ai écrit en moins de deux jours et sur un coup de tête, donc désolée s'il y a des imperfections~ Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

Cohabitation douloureuse

Percy rangea ses stylos dans sa trousse, qu'il rangea par la suite dans son cartable.

Sa journée de cours venait de se terminer, et il était temps pour lui à présent de retourner dans son foyer.

Et ça le terrifiait.

Il déglutit en quittant sa salle de classe de CM2.

Il mit quelques temps un masque de bonheur en disant au revoir à ses amis, qu'il fit retomber aussitôt en quittant l'établissement.

Ses doigts étaient crispés, son regard baissé et la respiration saccadée.

Il avait peur… Terriblement peur.

Chaque jour, c'était la même chose. Chaque jour il était terrifié de rentrer chez lui.

Chaque week-end, il se terrait dans sa chambre sans jamais vouloir en sortir.

Et il les entendait…

Des cris, des pleurs, des coups…

Un frisson parcourra son échine quand il repensa à ce qu'il avait déjà vu et entendu.

Il pria, comme chaque soir, que cette fois-ci, le calme règne enfin dans sa petite maison à Nantes.

Mais depuis le temps, il avait perdu pratiquement tout espoir.

Il franchit sa porte en la déverrouillant.

Le silence.

Il soupira un bon coup. C'est vrai qu'il avait terminé une heure plus tôt ce jour-là, il était le premier à rentrer.

Ce calme le remplit d'un espoir. Peut-être que cette soirée allait être différente ? Peut-être qu'il n'entendra plus aucun cri, et que ses papas s'entendront pour une fois ?

Il sourit un peu en pensant à cet idéale.

Il trottina jusqu'à sa chambre pour y déposer son sac et commencer ses devoirs. Cette fois-ci, il en avait que très peu, seulement un malheureux exercice de Maths qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire en classe. Ça allait aller très vite avec son niveau plus que satisfaisant.

Sans attendre, il sortit ses affaires et se mit au travail.

* * *

Percy jouait à sa DS quand la porte de la maison claqua.

Il referma son jeu avec hâte et descendit de son lit pour aller voir qui était rentré.

 **« Papa Mathieu ! »**

Il se précipita vers son père et l'enlaça avec force.

 **« Coucou toi ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ?**

 **\- Oui ! J'ai eu une très bonne note en Maths !**

 **\- Encore ? Au final, se sera toi qui devras m'expliquer les cours plutôt que le contraire… »**

L'enfant rigola en lâchant son parent, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais celui-ci disparut quand Mathieu lui posa une question.

 **« Ton père est rentré ?**

 **\- Non pas encore... »**

Le châtain soupira en s'éloignant dans le salon, suivit de près par son fils. Il déposa ses affaires et commença à ranger la maison rapidement, le visage de nouveau fermé.

 **« Tu veux que je t'aide ?,** demanda avec bienveillance Percy.

 **\- Non merci, va plutôt jouer, tu as largement le droit de te détendre.**

 **\- Toi aussi tu sais… »**

Une grimace barra l'espace de quelques secondes le visage de l'adulte, mais il s'efforça de remettre son masque protecteur et joyeux.

 **« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! Je me détendrais juste après ! Va jouer. »**

C'est à contre cœur que l'enfant brun s'éloigna pour retourner dans sa chambre. Il savait très bien que Mathieu ne pourra jamais se détendre s'il ne s'y mettait pas tout de suite… Fallait profiter qu'Antoine ne soit pas encore rentré…

Il retourna dans son lit, mais ne reprit pas son jeu en main. Il se contenta simplement de fixer le plafond, inquiet pour le reste de la soirée. Il profita du silence et du calme de la maison, ceux-ci fort rare depuis quelques années.

Une dizaine de minutes passèrent avant qu'il n'entende la porte claquer une nouvelle fois. Il ferma fort les yeux en se crispant, comprenant ce que cela signifiait.

La soirée typique de son quotidien allait bientôt commencer…

Il décida une nouvelle fois de ne pas quitter sa chambre de la soirée, sauf pour aller manger.

Il se sentait lâche de faire ainsi, mais il n'arrivait pas à supporter la tension qui régnait dans le salon lorsque ses deux pères se retrouvaient ensembles.

Il voulait, même devait aider, mais il n'y arrivait pas… Il n'y arrivait plus…

Il se roula en boule dans sa couette lorsqu'il entendit un premier cri de colère.

Et c'est reparti…

* * *

 **« A table ! »**

Percy sortit de sa couette pour rejoindre la salle à manger, le cœur serré et le regard baissé. Le repas du soir était le moment qui le terrifiait le plus. Et pour cause, c'était le seul moment où il était obligé de se retrouver avec ses parents, ensembles.

Il s'installa à table, stressé, comme à chaque dîner et commença à manger ce qui avait dans son assiette, sans un mot.

Les minutes passèrent dans un long silence, les deux plus petits restant têtes basses devant le grand brun.

Le plus jeune savait que si c'était aussi calme pendant les repas, c'était parce qu'Antoine se refusait de s'énerver comme il en avait l'habitude devant ses yeux. Une petite attention peu utile en sachant que Percy entendait tout depuis sa chambre et s'imaginait des scènes des plus terribles… Jamais il n'arrivera à prendre l'habitude…

Mais ce soir-là était différent des autres.

La tension était plus importante que jamais, et Percy remarqua que le tour de chauffe avait déjà été entamé en voyant le nouveau bleu qui apparaissait petit à petit sur le visage de Mathieu.

Il se retint de pleurer. Rester calme. Toujours. Pour ne pas alimenter la colère de son papa Toine.

Et dire qu'il y avait quelques années, Antoine était un papa et un mari merveilleux… Percy n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Mathieu pour qu'il en arrive à cette extrémité là… Mais depuis, c'était le cauchemar, chaque jour, chaque soir… Et personne ne pouvais rien y faire.

Soudainement, quelque chose d'anormal se passa, ravivant le stresse de l'enfant. Antoine prit la parole.

 **« Quand est-ce que tu comptes te casser ? »**

Son ton était terriblement froid et menaçant. Personne n'osa prendre la parole, effrayé et surpris.

 **« Ouvre-là où je t'en colle une. »**

Mathieu tressaillit, sa respiration s'accélérant quelques peu.

 **« J-je ne compte pas partir…**

 **\- Menteur ! »**

Le brun se leva, terriblement en colère. Son mari et son fils l'observèrent, complètement terrifiés, n'osant plus bouger. Plus aucun son n'arriva à franchir les lèvres du châtain.

 **« J'ai surpris l'une de tes conversations avec Alex ! Tu comptes te casser avec le gosse comme un voleur ! »**

Toujours aucune parole autre que celles du plus grand ne fut prononcée.

 **« Tu vas répondre ou merde ?! »**

Le coup partis tout seul, faisant tomber le plus vieux sur le sol. Percy regarda la scène, les larmes aux yeux, traumatisé par la tournure que prenait la conversation. Il avait osé le frapper devant ses yeux ! Il savait parfaitement que Mathieu s'en prenait plus d'une quand il n'était pas avec eux, mais jamais il ne l'avait vu de ses yeux. Des tremblements de terreur le prirent.

 **« Ecoute Antoine ! Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est plus possible entre nous ! »**

Sa voix tremblait, signe qu'il était sur le point de pleurer. De douleur physique et morale probablement.

 **« Soit ! Casses-toi ! De toute façon je commençais à en avoir marre de voir ta gueule !**

 **\- Je m'en vais demain…**

 **\- Par contre, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais tu ne me prendras pas Percy ! »**

L'enfant écoutait la conversation, angoissé comme jamais. Lui ? Devoir rester avec Antoine ? Tout seul ? Mais ce n'était pas possible ! Il allait le frapper aussi ! Il en était sûr !

Il décida de s'enfuir dans sa chambre avant d'entendre la suite. Il était complètement paniqué ! Il ne pouvait pas rester avec son père brun ! Jamais !

Ses larmes coulèrent, mais il tenta de rester silencieux. Il ne voulait pas qu'Antoine l'entende ainsi… Et s'il le prenait mal ? Et s'il voudrait le punir s'il s'en rendait compte ? Il se sentait terriblement oppressé, emprisonné… Son cœur battait fort, et sa respiration était complètement hachée. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ?

Dans son silence, il entendit Mathieu se précipiter dans la chambre parentale. Etait-il en train de préparer ses affaires ?

Une soudaine colère envers lui prit Percy aux tripes. Il comptait l'abandonner à Antoine ! Comment osait-il ?! Il préférait fuir et sauver sa peau plutôt que de sauver celle de son propre fils ! Le petit brun se sentait terriblement trahis. Lui qui pensait avoir au moins un bon papa sur deux…

Soudainement, une seule idée s'imposa dans son esprit, semblant être la solution à tous ses mots.

Il se précipita pour prendre un sac et commencer à le remplir par de nombreuses affaires. Il prit celles qui semblaient le plus important : une couverture, une lampe torche, sa DS, quelques habits… Ceci lui prit quelques temps, et lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre pour aller chercher quelques petites choses dans le frigo, il espérait que ses pères se soient déjà couchés.

Cependant, en passant dans le couloir rendant jusqu'à la cuisine, il entendit quelques bruits venant du salon. En se concentrant, il comprit que c'était des pleurs.

Curieux, il osa un regard à travers la porte du salon. C'était donc Antoine qui s'était précipité jusqu'à la chambre ?

La surprise le prit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était son père le plus jeune qui pleurait. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, et pour cause… Tout ce qu'il connaissait de lui depuis quelques années était cet homme coléreux et violent… Alors le voir ainsi l'ébranla plus qu'autre chose.

Mais il ne revint pas sur sa décision.

Il alla dans la cuisine, ouvrit quelques placards et le frigo, et piqua quelques trucs intéressant avant de retourner dans sa chambre et compléter son sac. Il le mit ensuite sur son dos et, à pas de loup, il se rendit dans la chambre parentale. Il découvrit que Mathieu était actuellement en train de dormir dans un sommeil agité.

Malgré la colère qu'il avait ressentie à son égard, il s'approcha de lui et lui fit un petit baiser sur la joue, un petit sourire triste sur ses lèvres. Il s'éloigna ensuite de nouveau et se rendit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas alarmer Antoine.

En quelques gestes, il se retrouva dans la fraicheur de la nuit d'automne.

Il prit une grande inspiration et commença à marcher dans les rues sombres, son cœur pincé la tristesse et la solitude.

Il décida d'aller rejoindre sa meilleure amie. Sa famille avait déjà entendu parler des problèmes qui animaient la sienne, et lui avait déjà proposée de le recueillir de temps en temps. C'était sa meilleure solution, il ne pouvait faire autrement… Il se promit d'appeler son oncle le lendemain, afin d'avoir réellement un toit fixe.

Bien heureusement pour lui, il ne croisa pas grand monde dans les rues de Nantes. Il put ainsi rejoindre Zoé rapidement et sans accros.

* * *

Il ne retourna plus jamais dans sa maison familiale.

Ses deux parents furent prévenus de l'endroit où se trouvait leur fils, ils ne purent jamais le récupérer, jugés trop indigne pour gérer son éducation… Pour Antoine tout du moins.

Mathieu réussit enfin à se libérer de l'emprise de son mari, retrouvant peu à peu goût à la vie. Une fois le divorce terminé, il put retrouver son fils et avoir sa garde complète. Ils réussirent à reconstruire une vie familiale correcte malgré ces années de terreurs… Et ils ne revirent plus jamais l'homme qui avait été leur pire cauchemar pendant tout ce temps.

Quant à Antoine, ce fut bien plus difficile de refaire sa vie. Elle avait été loin de lui faire des cadeaux, et depuis que sa famille avait désertée, il eut du mal à sortir d'une période de dépression sévère. Il eut du mal à se rendre compte des actes immoraux qu'il avait fait endurer pendant tout ce temps aux deux hommes de sa vie.

Mais après une remise en question et quelques séances chez le psy, il parvint à retrouver son comportement d'autrefois. Il n'essaya pas de recontacter son ex, mais il retrouva l'amour ailleurs, sans retomber dans la violence cette fois…

Ils retrouvèrent alors tous une vie une normale, mais jamais ils n'oublièrent ces souvenirs douloureux de cette cohabitation malsaine.

* * *

 _Voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire dans les reviews juste en dessous~_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne jounrée/soirée :3_


End file.
